


Three moments in time

by Bethy-chan (laptop101)



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/Bethy-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three moments in time

Today always is,  
Tomorrow never comes,  
And yesterday’s always been.

Never will you look forward to today,  
Back to tomorrow,  
Or relax and enjoy yesterday.


End file.
